


The Tales of Saffron and Saison

by Risingauthorjustkidding



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingauthorjustkidding/pseuds/Risingauthorjustkidding
Summary: Original OC's embarks on a new adventure I guess or whatever you call it wubba lubba dub dub





	The Tales of Saffron and Saison

The Tales of Saffron and Saison  
chapter 1  
Ugh it's Monday  
Saffron's POV  
I hate Monday's. Especially this Monday. I was just strolling around casually until I saw some weird one-eye bonkers shape like creature harrasing some waddle dees. My inner sympathy traits got the best of me as I shove a tree between the waddle dees and the wonky looking bonkers hammer. "RUN!" I yelled as the waddle dees furiously waddled away.  
Realization hit me, "what do I do now" I thought dumbfounded.  
"RAGHHH!" Rage the wonky Bonker as it pulls it's hammer out of the now dented tree.  
"RAAAAA!" Roared Wonky (yes I am calling it Wonky now) as it goes for a strike at me. BANG! Wonky hits. Only to find out that it hit another tree.  
FLASH! A bolt of electricity whizzes and hits me on the side. "Hm a spark user.." I distinctly mummbled, "A little warning would be nice?" I asked with fully intend sarcasm in my words. "ARGHH!" Wonky bellowed as I sidestepped the electricity wave passing by. Quickly, I summon a mist of leaves, twining Wonky's arms to it's torso. I swiftly make a sword like tree to finish the job.  
Unfortunetly I should never underestimate someone or something. All I saw next was a very big staticty ball hurling straight towards me, after that I only felt a stinging sensation as the electricity stings my entire little ball body.  
"URGH.." I grunted giving all my will power too not die.  
Suddenly a blinding light, "Or is it just very white" I thought, ball beaming straight to Wonky. I watched the very bright or white ball slashes away at Wonky as I feel the the stinging sensation slowly leaving my now aching body.  
Finally the final blown was done with the hilt of the odd looking sword sticking out of a once and very, lively Wonky.  
As I stagger too the officialy now just white ball, I tried yellowing out my question at him. "Who are you?" I supposedly yelled but it didn't sounded very loud.  
"The name's Saison" He responded "You should leave the fighting to the big guys if you know what I mean" He smirked with taunting but sarcasming sounds with what he just said. "Who does this guy think he is" My final thought as I soon fainted infront of the newly annoying idiot.


End file.
